


Conspirators

by RedRoseWhite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Barebacking, Cuckolding, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/pseuds/RedRoseWhite
Summary: Rey likes to watch, so it's a good thing that Kylo likes being watched by Rey.(A custom fic for an anonymous admirer of my work)
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Conspirators

He chose a curvier girl this time. She’s different in the slight softness of her belly, her generous ass and hips. Spacer-pale. She’s the same in that she works in Engineering. Smart, and her personnel file says she won’t suffer fools. The same in that she dreams about fucking Kylo Ren. After the morning briefing with Hux, he hangs back in the war room and waits for Lieutenant Tamsin Embrey to report. She thinks she is coming to submit a proposal to her superior’s superior about validating efficiencies in the hyperdrive coolant monitoring log. When she is admitted to the room and sees only him there, she freezes.

“Lieutenant Embrey,” he says by way of greeting, and senses her relax. She understands that this is not a mistake. She is not in the wrong room. He knows her name and was expecting her. Maybe she already suspects. She is not the first, and people will gossip. He doesn’t mince words or make any romantic promises. “I would like to spend some time with you in a less formal setting, this evening.” Embrey’s smile sails beyond politeness and into... glee? As he leaves the room, careful not to catch his cloak on any of the empty chairs’ unnecessarily pointed armrests, he reminds himself it’s probably time to spend a few weeks aboard another vessel, maybe the Conqueror again. People on this one are certainly talking, which annoys him. If it continues, he will become fully disconcerted. 

He had extra vents put in the closet where Rey lounges, in only her basics, tucked away among darkness like a seed. Together, they chose a large flat cushion to put on the floor of her nook. He wanted her to be comfortable, no matter how much time she spent there, and she wanted to spend a lot of time there. The fabric of the cushion is smooth and soft and she can move on it without making any noise at all. She sits mostly still, breathing deeply, waiting. For them. Who did he choose this time? He rarely brings the same one back twice, but she wouldn’t mind seeing that athletic medic again. She had glossy black hair that looked so sexy flying in the air like a tattered flag while she rode facing away from him. Rey had almost come just from walking the tightrope between the fantasy of sucking on the medic’s clit while she got fucked and the reality that Rey was just going to stay where she was and watch, no matter what. 

Or the lean, vocal one that looked like a less-freckled version of her from behind, until you caught her icy blue eyes. The filthy words not-Rey had said, _My asshole is hungry for your cum, scoop it out with your fingers and shove them in my mouth, mffff, hmmmm, ahhh so good Supreme Leader, make me your whore_ , had gone straight to Rey’s cunt, leaving her in agony. 

She’d come so many times for him after that girl was gone, once she emerged from her closet. He’d taken her on her back, which was her least-favourite, but she’d come anyway, with her own fingers on her clit and her big toe stuffed in his cheek, distending his mouth. Usually, by the time she hit the fresher Rey was finished, but that time she had called for him and he’d crushed her against the tiled wall, her feet barely touching the ground, slotted on his cock, wasting hot water. One long hard pinch on her clit made her shudder and flail, and she actually slapped his face. He dropped her to the floor and loomed and she thought it was finally too far but he had looked at her eyes, really looked. He smirked, fucking his fist until it bubbled with cum that he let her eat off the back of his hand and then everything was fine. The memory of Kylo’s thumb shoving pearly slime onto her tongue as it cooled makes Rey want to touch herself already, but she is not going to spoil the game. She’s already learned it’s so much better if she does things according to the plan. So Rey nestles her half-naked ass on her luxe closet cushion, and waits, only running the lightest touch over her simple cloth panties, a lonely secret little tease.

He never gets them to come and meet him in his quarters directly, he always escorts them there. Keys in the code to get off the repulsorlift himself. This one is fairly quiet on the trip. She doesn't even attempt the usual small talk, such as asking where his mask went. When she does speak, it is with meaning and purpose. He respects that. 

“I’m glad you chose me, Supreme Leader,” Tamsin says smoothly. “My best friend Merys had the pleasure of your company a few weeks ago and she said the hour spent with you was… extraordinary.”  
“Please practice more discretion than your friend Merys,” He tells her curtly. Well, now he knows for sure people are talking. And he has names. He probably won’t use them. Probably. But still. Kylo hopes that nobody suspects why he has suddenly taken such an interest in the women of the crew. If Hux ever thought over the timeline and connected it to his time spent with the scavenger….  
“Yes sir,” Embrey says with a short nod. He glances down at her ass in her pencil skirt and pulls one of his gloves off already. He wants to grab a hard, bare handful of that as soon as they’re in a room where he is the only person who can see the security feed.

Her ass is as luscious as he thought, and once his tunic and undershirt are off, he kneels down to worship it with his tongue. Rey loves it when he bends them over his bed like that. He spanks and jiggles and gets them to writhe for her, and Rey admires each and every one. This one has luminous skin like a moon and she’s so fucking beautiful that Rey’s stomach is in knots. Kylo licks her crack so slowly, lazily, and uses the bond to convey to Rey the feeling of every downy hair on her skin beneath his tongue, licked flat, coated with saliva. It’s hard not to actually moan, so Rey sucks her own fingers to stay quiet. 

Lapping at Tamsin’s ass is making Kylo so fucking hard. Her pussy smells amazing and she is so aroused already, her vulva swollen and dark. If he held his fingers an inch away from her hole, they’d get wet in a minute from her dripping. He hopes Rey is enjoying this - actually, he knows she is. She loves watching him taste and fuck them into oblivion, she’s told him so, and the minute they are alone, her cunt is always ravenous for the first part of him she can reach. 

“I love your tongue,” Tamsin purrs indulgently, looking at him over her shoulder and pulling him away from his dream of insatiable Rey. “Would you fuck me with it?”

This request makes them both feel delighted, together, and they fall in love with Tamsin a little because she’s not going to just bend over and submit to Kylo Ren. Tamsin doesn’t just want to be there, she wants to ask and answer and give and take. Rey doesn’t have to guess the meaning of the small smirk Kylo gives the closet door, kneeling at the end of his bed with one hand prying Tamsin’s pussy open so he can shove his tongue in it. She already knows. Her nipple goes harder in her pinching hand. Kylo’s mouth on Tamsin is messy and loud, and the lieutenant’s moans start soft, almost lost in the rustling of the sheets. Go hard on her clit, she tries to tell Kylo, I want to hear her get louder. It doesn’t take long. Rey hears him say “Turn over.” 

“Yeah,” Tamsin sighs, complying. Then he puts her thigh over his shoulder and works her clit so thoroughly that she loses her mind and Rey can map every swipe of his tongue just by following her voice. They all climb together, steady and fast, and when she comes on Kylo’s face Rey is almost ready to settle on top of her hand and rub herself to climax so she’ll be wet when he’s ready to fuck her. But not before he has Tamsin first. Rey wants her to get on top, she wants to watch everything his cock does to this girl. 

Nobody cares that he doesn’t take his trousers off. Kylo’s chest is bare and that’s good enough. “Ride me, ride me,” his voice intones while he reclines on the bed, rifles at his fly to pull out his hard-on. Tamsin is still wearing the uniform shirt that goes under her jacket, but it’s open so he can grab aggressively at her tits, lift them out of her bra and lick his fingertips and pull at her nipples. She can position herself on top of him just by feeling the heat being thrown from his cock, and he likes how smart she is about wiggling down onto it. He lets out an “Oh,” and is swallowed up in her cunt, which is burning hot. 

“Fuck, that’s good,” Tamsin says, her eyes squeezing shut. This is Rey’s favourite part; steadily staring at Kylo’s veiny prick penetrating them, every detail, the ridge on the underside and their pink labia spread open, the way he leaves finger marks on their asses and thighs. The shining sticky pull out and the unrelenting push in. She loves knowing what it looks like when he does it to her, it makes it so much better when they’re together, when she is on all fours and he’s pounding her up his bed until her cheek smushes on the headboard. Deep breaths of the pillow that smells like him and the perfectly clear image of her hole stretched around his dick, taking it all. He can fuck a thousand other women but they will never be to him what she is. She could watch him plunge into them for hours, and every second of their coupling and moaning means nothing to him but fuel for her fire. He feeds his scavenger so well. 

Kylo grabs the back of Tamsin’s sweaty neck, his fingers slipping among the downy hairs, and brings her ear to his mouth.  
“Let’s try something,” He says, low and sweet, in a voice women rarely say no to. He really wants this to work. She stops riding him and Rey wonders why the pace has stuttered. She shifts again on the cushion to keep her foot from falling asleep, and when she looks up again, the slats of the door are dark. There is no light coming through the centre of the door, because Tamsin is pushed up against it. Rey could push her finger through a slat and touch her skin, pet the goosebumps on her thighs, curl a clot of pubic hair around her knuckle, brush a tan pebbled nipple. She hovers in the shadow of Tamsin’s form and instinctively moves back when Kylo starts to fuck her standing up, from behind, holding both her wrists in one hand and pressing them over her head. The lieutenant’s sharp moans dart into the closet and rain down on Rey, who finally allows herself to put her hand on her pussy. She strokes lazily up, then down, then rubs her fingertips in the channel between her inner and outer labia, spreading her wetness all around. It’s dark enough, especially with so little light from Kylo’s room, that she isn’t worried about Tamsin knowing she’s there, and even if she does discover Rey… well, she and Kylo have ways of resolving that.

The door quivers and knocks with Kylo’s thrusts, and he is smiling to himself at his own cleverness, shoving this feast right up to where Rey is, where she can smell Tamsin’s pussy and clearly hear her every moan. Fucking in this position makes her pussy feel very narrow, but he can’t get in as deep, so he slaps the back of her thigh, grunts, “Lift your foot,” and somehow gets one of her knees hooked over his arm so he can penetrate Tamsin further. She’s not pressed as hard to the door this way, but now Rey is basically kneeling beneath them with a close-up view of his cock reaming this girl. He teases both of them by pulling out completely for a second and gives Rey a good look at Tamsin’s pussy, gaping because of him. He uses the hand that isn’t propping her leg to cup her vulva, then moves a fingertip onto her clit and rubs it in a small, tight circle, nice and fast. 

“Oh gods, oh gods,” Tamsin exclaims. “Unghhh, if you put it back in I’m gonna come,” she slaps one of her palms against the door and the other one grips Kylo’s wrist while he frots her clit. Rey can see Tamsin’s even, pink and white fingernails, marking his skin as she digs in. He stops rubbing her to stuff his cock back in. He has a foreskin that doesn’t retract completely when he’s hard, and seeing it catch and slip on the rim of Tamsin’s hole makes Rey so unbearably excited that she wants to put her own fist down her throat. 

“Come on my cock,” he commands, losing his breath, back to flicking her clit with his fingertip. She wavers and hops on one foot. Everyone can see she is on the edge, flushed and squeezing one of her own breasts, the other hand over Kylo’s so he doesn’t stop. Her shoulder is pressed to the slats and it rattles over and over in Rey’s ears. She knows exactly how it feels for him to fuck Tamsin like this because he’s streaming it into her consciousness, the swing and slap of his balls, jamming his dick into an eager, slippery cunt at irregular depths in a regular rhythm. 

“Ah, ah, ah, uh-huuhhhhh,” Tamsin clenches tight right before she comes, pounding a fist on the door and falling forward while he feels her walls flutter. Kylo grabs her by the hair, not to pull her, just to guide her, and they stumble back to the bed. She’s clumsy and dazed and she bounces down on the mattress on her back, and Kylo crowds between her thighs and mouths savagely at her pussy, sucking her swollen labia in, then squirming his broad tongue back and forth over her clit. He presses and licks and spreads until she can’t even tell what he is doing to her, shoving her to another climax quickly, then changing from flat, broad strokes to sharp, pinpoint ones with just the tip of his tongue. Rey watches and listens while he hungrily draws another orgasm out of Tamsin, then another, and finally he puts two fingers in her and a thumb on her bundle of nerves and stares directly at the place where Rey is sitting, never wavering until Tamsin emphatically pushes his hands off of her and says; “No more, I can’t take anymore.” She groans when her thighs draw together again, sore and spent.  
He lets her have some water from the carafe beside the bed, gives her a polite nod, which is in contrast to the straining erection brushing his navel. 

“Thank you for your time, Lieutenant Embrey,” he says as she wiggles back into her panties and gathers her skirt and jacket into her hands. “The lift does not require a code to go down.”

Rey stares and stares at the door, shimmying out of her basics, and as soon as it closes, she bursts out, naked. He doesn’t move from his spot, sitting on the end of the bed, a stone while Rey whips at him like wind. He smiles at his scavenger while she topples him on his back with one slim hand. 

“I’m so wet, that was hot,” She tells him excitedly, nimbly kneeling over his mouth and leaning over to lick his shaft. “You fucked her so good, I’m gonna taste her all over you,” and he's wrestling his trousers off while she rocks on his face like a skimmer on an ocean. With long, thorough licks, she cleans Tamsin from Kylo, from the flesh above his cock, from his thighs, from his balls. He’s lazy about eating her, using slow drags to lightly prod and explore her pussy. Kylo loves catching a gob of her wetness on his tongue and seeing how far he can carefully pull it away before the string breaks. Rey pinches just inside his knee and shoves her tongue in the ridge of his foreskin, making it retract just that little bit more. He kicks a little and she mollifies him by taking the whole head in her mouth again, arching her back to force his sliding tongue to her clit. In a minute Rey is wiggling her ass in the air, just using his tongue as a ride, sloppily sucking on as much of his cock as she can fit in her mouth while her hand works the base. She is just about to cup his balls when Kylo throws her off, and she rolls with the momentum onto her stomach on the mattress. 

“Enough lazy blowjob,” He growls at her. “I’m going to destroy you,” She grins at him backwards over her shoulder. What’s coming is a fucking he won’t give anyone else, ever. Only her. He falls on her with much of his weight, but she can take it. Together they squirm until the head of his prick is wedged inside her. She adjusts her knees until he can push in all the way. It feels like feasting after a week without food. His flesh presses on the ache inside her until it melts away into bliss. He feeds her with steady, smooth thrusts, settling in and slicking all around her pussy, and once they have a perfect angle he slaps relentlessly up against her ass, gathering her hair into his hand and yanking as much as he wants, which is always as much as she wants. 

“You’re so - fucking - strong -” He says, spanking her with an open palm with each word. She proves his point by shaking her hair from his grip so she can put her head down and lift her ass up. She needs room to press the heel of her hand on her clit so she can come.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she pants, pressing her eyes to her forearm. Rey’s fingertips brush his prick as he drives into her again and again, she can feel the tickle of his pubic hair on her hand. She shoves up against her own palm and shakes through an orgasm where her mouth is open but no sound comes out.  
“Stay there, I’m gonna use you until I come,” Kylo chokes out, one of his hands pinning her between her shoulder blades, the other one gripping the sheets next to her head. She watches his knuckles turn from white to pink to white while he rams her so fast and hard her chin bounces on the mattress. The feeling of his prick leaping and thumping while he fountains hot cum inside her, makes her wish she could reach her clit again. Kylo heaves damp heavy breath on her shoulder while he comes down, and when he finally rolls off of her, Rey feels clammy and cold. 

“Don’t go far,” she murmurs to him reflexively, then scrambles to nuzzle his chest, to get warm again. 

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that,” He rumbles with a smile as he puts an arm around her. “I’m not even wearing any pants.”

“I’m going to hide all of your pants,” Rey says softly, pinching and tugging on a tuft of hair above his ear. “Or throw them in your escape pod, and space them.”

For a moment, they just look into each other’s faces.

“It’s time to count to ten, isn’t it,” Rey says. One silent nod. 

Kylo Ren closes his eyes and Rey closes hers, and together they count to ten, with Kylo counting the even numbers and Rey counting the odds. 

When they open their eyes, Rey is wearing her clothes and Kylo is in his training pants. He escorts her to the light craft dock at the end of the empty corridor opposite the repulsorlift, keys in the code to open the bay doors. Even though he doesn’t linger where she can see him to watch her climb into the shuttle and disengage from the dock, he doesn’t go back to bed either, not until the sound of the craft’s engines have been swallowed by the silent vacuum of space.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my lovely betas, [Denzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer/) and [nixcomix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixcomix/), who helped me shape this into something I can post on the internet, and all my sprinting buddies in the Reylo Creatives channel who kept me from fucking around on Twitter (too much).


End file.
